I Thought Love Was a Good Thing
by Jonasloverxox10
Summary: Nicole thought she had it all four best friends and great family the only thing that was missing was one guy.one guy that would turn her life around. what happens when these two finally confess their feelings for eachother. only time will tell
1. Chapter 1

**hi guys, this is my first fanfiction so please be kind, i will get better i promise. let me know if you like it. **

**I dont not own BTR, but someday they will all be mine 3**

**5 reviews = upload. :D**

Chapter 1

You know when you're young and your parents say "you'll never forget your first love." They're right, I never forgot mine.

Hello. My name is Nicole Stallone, yes the singer, and I'm here to tell you about this special guy that took my heart. He is part of this big shot bad, maybe you've heard of them. Their called Big Time Rush and his name was Kendall Knight. I know you're all probably thinking "OMG, you're so lucky! That must have been a dream come true." Well, that's partially right, it was a dream come true, but it was also a nightmare. It all started about 4 years ago…

"Coley hurry up, we're going to be late!" James cried tugging on my arm. Yes, the one and only James Diamond, the "face" of BTR.

"James calm down! We will just sneak in through the back." I grabbed my algebra book and closed my locker. "Okay I'm done. Let's go." James grabbed my arm and sprinted to class. "Why the big rush any way. It's just choir."

"Yeah, to you! But I want to be a famous pop star, remember. That means I need to practice and I can't do that if were late so hurry up!"

"it's not going to make a difference if your late one time. And in case you've forgotten, I want to be a singer too AND I'm WAY faster than you!" I started sprinting right when I heard the bell ring.

"Hey, wait up!"

"I told you I was faster" turning my head to find James dragging behind.

"That's not fair, you had a head start."

Now, you're probably all thinking that this story was about Kendall, why is it all about James. Well for your information James Diamond is one of my best friends. In fact I have four best friends and each one of them is a member of Big Time Rush. I just happen to be in love with one of them, and you've guessed it, Kendall Knight. I've known the boys since we were 6 years old. I just moved to Minnesota from Jersey and didn't know anyone. I just so happen to move next door to Kendall, his mother and sister. He was so sweet; we hit it off right away. We bonded over video games and sports and we always played hockey together. Then he introduced me to James, Carlos and Logan and they let me into their little group. We've been together ever since and have only gotten closer.

"Hey, Mr. Moore. Sorry we're late, people in these hallways walk so slow." Okay so maybe I lied a little, it's better than getting detention right.

"It's okay, just don't let it happen again" I took my seat after grabbing my folder. "Okay class, today were going to pick partners for our duet 'Somebody to Love.' Got any ideas?"

"I nominate Nicole!" Kendall announced shooting his hand up. Look at that smug bastard, sitting there with that smug look on his face. He was teasing me; he knew that I was scared to sing in front of people. I know I shouldn't be since I want to be a famous singer, but I'm just terrified. The problem is that it's not just singing though, I hate reading in front of people too, I start to stutter and mess up my words its horrifying.

"I second that" WHAT! Who said that? Of Course it would be James.

"I nominate Kendall! " HA!

"I second that!" There you go Carlos!

"Anyone else want to try? No? Okay, so its settled, Nicole and Kendall will be singing the duet."

_Ding!_

"Look what you did!" I growled at Kendall grabbing my book while leaving the classroom.

"You deserve this Coley. You have an amazing voice"

"How would you know, you've never heard me sing!"

"You can't prove that." He stated pointing his finger at me.

"You can't prove that I'm good either so HA!" i took out my car keys as we headed for the door. Since I am the oldest, I was the only one who had my license. It was the same routine every day. After school, we would all go to either Kendall's or my house, then Kendall and I would have to leave for work at the local mini- mart, Logan had tutoring, James had singing lessons and Carlos has to catch up on his cartoons. On the days when we don't have all this crap, the boys will have either hockey practice or a game. They are always busy.

Once we piled into the car, we headed to Kendall's house.

"So Coley" James said trying to fill the silence that was upon us. "Prom is in 4 months, do you have anyone in mind that you would want to go with?" He asked looking at Kendall in the passenger seat.

I've had a little crush on Kendall ever since he taught me how to play hockey when we first met. Everyone knows it except him. They all think I should tell him, but he is my best friend and I'm worried that he won't feel the same way or worse, he wouldn't talk to me anymore. I would just die if that ever happened, not just with Kendall, with all of them.

"James, how many times do I have to tell you. I'm not asking anyone to prom. If someone wants to take me, they can ask me themselves." I firmly states giving Kendall a secret side glance.

"But, if you like someone, why don't you ask them?" Dammit Carlos, always the last one to understand anything.

"Because I don't want to get rejected. I don't feel like getting hurt."

"Who would reject you?

"Just about everyone, Logan." I turned to Kendall and noticed him staring out the window.

"You're very quiet, what's wrong?" poking him, while keeping my eyes on the road.

"Nothing, Just Thinking." He said, looking toward me, putting on a fake smile. I knew this boy for too long, he couldn't fool me.

"About what?"

"Prom, life, everything."

"Who are you taking to prom?" *crosses fingers*

"No one." WHAT!

"Oh come on, there has to be someone you want to take to prom?"

"Nope."

"Kendall, we've been best friends for years, I can tell when you're lying." And with that said he stayed quiet the rest of the ride.

KENDALL'S P.O.V.

"Oh come on, there has to be someone you want to take to prom?" Coley said giving me side glances.

_Yeah, you. I want to take you. _

"Nope." _Coward. Why can't you just tell her how you feel. Just go up to her and say "Coley, I've been in love with you since we first met. Would you go to prom with me?"_

I stayed quiet the rest of the drive, I was so disappointed in myself. Once we got to my house I shot out of the car and ran to my house. Once I got in I heard the guys running up behind me.

"Dude, what was that about? That was so rude." Logan said looking appalled.

"What are you talking about?"

"Why can't you just tell Coley you want to take her to prom."

"Because she will say no, I don't see how this concerns you."

"Calm down Kendall, were just trying to help. And who said she would say no?" James chimed in.

"Please, she doesn't like me. Ive known her since we were little, I think I know her by now."

"Yeah, in case you've forgotten we know her pretty damn well too, maybe more than you do." James muttered under his breath.

"What's that suppose to mean!" _okay, now they're starting to piss me off._

"Kendall, all were trying to say is to think about it and don't give up on her man. If you really like her, you wouldn't stop trying." Carlos came over and patted my shoulder. _Carlos, always the peaceful one._

"You're right dude, thanks." That's when I realized someone was missing. "Guys, where's Coley?"

"She went home man." Carlos looked down obviously upset.

"What? Why?"

"She thought you were mad at her."

"Oh god, I have got to talk to her." I grabbed my coat and ran next door.

**So what do you think? Hopefully you like it! **

**What do you think kendall will say to Coley. btw Coley is Nicole, its her nickname, i will explain it more later in the story**

**-Nicole 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kendall's P.O.V.**

_Oh no, what have I done? She thinks I'm mad her! Stupid! Stupid! _

Once I got to Coley's house I banged on the door. _Hm, no answer. _ The door was opened so I decided to just go in.

"Coles?" No answer. "Coley?" Her house was dark. How can there be no lights on? I started to walk up the stairs. Maybe she was in her room. "Nicole Marie Stallone!"

"WHAT?" She barged out of her room and started making her way to me. "What do you want Kendall? What the hell are you doing here?" Oh god she was pissed, I hated when she was angry, even more when she was mad at me.

"I'm here to see if you're okay. I think we need to talk."

"Oh how you want to talk! Before when I wanted to talk in the car, you just ignored me like I was fricken Cathie Hornburger!" Oh, Cathie Hornburger was a creepy girl at school, who was in love with me. She would never leave me alone. I tried to ignore her as much as I can, but she always found me.

"No I didn't. I would never do th-"

"Well, you did!"

"But, I didn't mean too! It's just that you were asking me all these questions about prom and I was trying to find a way to tell you that I really like you but I couldn't do it so I just got really upset and you know how I get when I'm upset."

"Wait, what did you just say?"

"I got really upset?"

"No before that."

"you were asking me all these questions about prom?"

"No, after that. You said you were trying to find a way to tell me that you like me?" _oh no, I cant look at her. She knows! She's not saying anything. She doesn't feel the same way. Why would she? _

"Kendall?" she whispered making her way closer to me. I still couldn't look up. "Kendall look at me."

I looked up to see her beautiful smile, and her eyes glistening. Gosh, she is so beautiful. "Do you really mean it?"

"Mean what?"

"That you like me?" Okay here it comes to moment of truth, the final test. Does she like you or not? We shall find out soon enough.

"Y-Yes." No sound. _She's not saying anything. I knew it, she doesn't feel the same way! Why would she? I mean she's beautiful, talented, funny and I'm just some dumb guy_. "I understand if you do-"

Before I knew it she crashed her lips onto mine. It was the most amazing feeling in the world. I've waiting for this day a long time ago. I didn't want this feeling to end I couldn't let go. I took her into my arms and held on to her. We just stood there our lips moving together. It felt like a dream I never wanted to wake up from. She was taking my breath away. I finally had to pull away to catch my breath.

"woah. You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." Putting my forehead against hers.

"Oh yeah, how long is that?" she asked biting her bottom lip. _God, she is so beautiful. _

"Coles, I've liked you since the first time we met."

"Really? 10 years? That's a long time Kendall. Why didn't you tell me a long time ago?"

"I was scared." I whispered looking down hoping she didn't hear me.

"scared of what." Shit she heard me. She placed both her hands on either side of my face and lifted it so I was looking her straight in the eyes.

"That you didn't feel the same way"

"Kendall you have no idea how long I've wanted you to kiss me." _Did she just say that? _

"Seriously? Well then let's make up for lost time now." I pulled her in for another breath-taking kiss only this time there was no chance I was pulling away. She started dragging me into her bedroom while walking backwards. I liked her lip for entrance and she immediately accepted. We finally reached her bed and fell with me on top of her. Things started to get hot after that. Our tongues were fighting for dominance while she was running her hands through my hair. I placed my hands on her lower back holding her close, never wanting to let her go. She eventually pulled away breathing heavily.

"Nicole Marie Stallone."

"Yes Kendall?" she still had her fingers in my hair and it was so turning me on.

"I would be so honored if you would be my date to prom. Would you go with me?"

I noticed her eyes sparkling and that beautiful smile creeping on her face.

**what will she say:?**

**please review and tell all your friends about this**

**thank you!**

**Nicole :D**


	3. Chapter 3

_Today was a fairytale, _

_you were the prince, _

_i used to be a damsel in distress._

_You took me by the hand and picked me up at 6,_

_Today was a fairytale._

Today Was a Fairytale- Taylor Swift

Chapter 3

"I would be so honored if you would be my date to prom. Would you go with me?"

I noticed her eyes sparkling and that beautiful smile creeping on her face.

"Kendall" she whispered, "I –" _Beep! Beep! _I glanced at the clock that read 5:30.

"Shit! We have work." Her beautiful smile dropped into a frown. "We have to finish this conversation later, unless we're going to be late for work." I grabbed her wrist lifting her off the bed and grabbed her work shirt on the way out the door.

"But Kendall-

"Coles, were going to be late, let's go." I heard her mumble something but chose to ignore it. If we talked then we would've been late and If I'm late one more time I will get fired and if I get fired then I can't pay for her prom bid and her corsage. Plus, we also had to stop at my house to get my shirt. So I decided not to say anything and just kept walking, once I got my shirt we hopped into Coley's car and left.

**Nicole**

"But Kendall-

"Coles, we're going to be late, let's go"

"I guess it doesn't mean that much to you." I mumbled, hoping Kendall didn't hear it. Thankfully he didn't, Kendall ran inside to get his shirt while I warmed up the car. This is Minnesota, its cold out. Once he got in we were off to work. Once we arrived and parked the car we can inside trying not to be late….

When our shift was over Kendall and I rode home in silence. My mind wasn't even paying attention to the rode so I'm surprised we made it home alive. I just kept thinking about what I was going to tell Kendall. Before my answer was a definite yes, but after what happened earlier, when he was rushing us and didn't want to hear my answer, I might have changed my mind. That really hurt and it's making me think if he really does care about me.

"What are you thinking about?" my thoughts were interrupted by Kendall's voice.

"Earlier" I gripped the wheel tighter. I was nervous that he would get mad at me. We arrived at the house, but I knew we needed to talk about this and so did he because after I parked the car he didn't move. I took a deep breath and looked up at his beautiful face. He was smiling, not for long.

"Kendall, I just need to know if you're playing me, because if you are I might just die. I really do like you Kendall and I want to go to prom with you, I just need to know that you were sincere and meant what you said before."

"Nicole, I would NEVER do that to you, and I am hurt that you think I would."

"I'm sorry, it's just that I've dated so many assholes and I didn't want the same thing to happen with you. Especially, because it's you Kendall and I CAN'T lose you." Oh god, here we go. Here come the waterworks, I tried to wipe away my tears before he noticed but it was too late. He quickly wiped away my tears and held my hands.

"I am never going to do that to you. All those assholes didn't realize how amazing you are. It's there lost, they don't deserve you. I really really like you Coles. I've wanted to ask you out for so long. When we kissed before I felt, complete. I was so happy I thought I was dreaming. I really want to be with you. I want to be holding you in my arms every night. I want to be there to comfort you when you're upset. I want to be the one you tell all your friends about. But most of all, I want to be the one who makes you happy. You deserve to be happy Nicole and if you let me I will try and make you happy for as long as I live." Kendall placed his hand on my cheek wiping away all my tears. Don't worry these are happy tears.

"You already do make me happy Kendall." He slowly leaned in and kissed me. It was so delicate but full of so much love and care. I knew right then and there that this was real. I pulled away and said that one word I've been waiting to say for a while.

"Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"Yes Kendall, I will go to prom with you."

"Really?" His eyes just shinned, god they were beautiful.

"No, I'm just saying yes because." His smile turned into a frown.

"I'm just kidding! Now kiss me before I change my mind!" giggling right before he pulled me into his lap, so I was straddling his waist, and pulled me in kissing me so passionately not wanting to waste any time.

Today was so perfect, the one guy I have basically been in love with for 10 years just asked me to prom and told me he basically wants to be with me. I feel so great, like I'm floating on cloud 9. Today just felt like a fairytale. I don't think anything can ruin this feeling.

_But you know what they always say Nicole, all good things must come to an end. _


End file.
